


Fangs, Magic and a Cat.

by RemyHope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Male Character, Cat Hybrids, Demonic World, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Succubi & Incubi, Tags May Change, This Is a Lot Of Tagging I Hate This, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Yeah They're Going To Be Boyfriends, a lot of sarcasm, magic world, no love triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyHope/pseuds/RemyHope
Summary: "Know what? Sometimes I feel like we're... I don't know, soulmates or something like that.""Soulmates? Am I inside a fanfic and didn't realize it?""Dara! Stop laughing! Just think about it! We have a feral fae with a cute side who could murder someone for a plushie. A grumpy, introverted cat who is also adorable on the inside, and... me.""The fuckboy vampire." said Dara between laughs, and Oliver joined him."Forget it, you two are idiots."Dara, Nikolay and Oliver are just normal college students going through their normal problems. Well, "normal" if you don't count the fact that they're not from this world.A fae from the Magic World, a vampire from the Demonic Realm and a half-blood from both worlds. They are nothing special, living like any other human would. The war between both worlds has nothing to do with them. Or so they think.Maybe there is a reason why fate wants them together. Maybe there is something bigger waiting for them. But the real question is...Can they just fuck already?!
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Oh my god they were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Remy.  
> This is my first multi-chapter story in a veeery long time, and my first time writing in english. I had this work beta-readed by @Monseray9 on twitter. Thank you so much, sweetie!  
> I hope the grammar is okay, I had so much trouble with verbs and tenses! ToT  
> I also hope you like my three babies. They're so important to me, I just love them!  
> Enjoy<3

**Dara**

“No... no, no, no, NO, YOU CAN’T-!” 

“You know what, Dara? I can, and I am going to do it.” 

“WHAT? NO- NOOOOOOOOO! WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?!” 

“Because... you’re an idiot.” 

Everything was a mess. Dara watched his beloved Caty being decapitated, right in front of him. Caty was a beautiful, cute thing. The last acquisition of his collection... and now, Caty’s beautiful head was falling to the ground, and Dara swore he could see it fall in slow motion. At the same time the fluffy head touched the ground, he fell on his knees, feeling ill, like he could just die there. He worked so hard, he went through so many hardships to get that valuable item on his hands... 

And now the plushie’s head was ripped apart from its body, which was still on its captor and murderer’s hand. All its filling escaped from the hole that was left, making a mess of cotton and wadding. He looked to the ground again, and saw the cute smile of a cat with that adorable tongue out, then the pink nose, and those big green eyes, and fluffy ears and... oh no. Adrian wasn’t going to escape that easily; _Dara was going to fucking kill him._

“Stop it, don’t look at me like that. Don’t make me feel like a bad person. You deserved it and you know it”, said the villain of this particular story, a very, very tired young man, who only wanted some peace and a good sleep. Unfortunately for our exhausted redhead student, that was impossible as long as he shared his room with a guy like Dara. 

“Yes, _I_ deserved it... but _Caty? Really?_ Why didn’t you... I don’t know, just kill _me_ instead? What I am going to do now?” Asked the boy with white hair, looking as if he just witnessed an actual murder and not a toy being torn apart. Well, for him, it was like seeing his beloved dying in front of his very eyes. Everyone around them looked at the scene, either stopping to see what the fuck was all that drama about, or just passing by after making sure that no one was dying... or fighting to death. 

“Agh... Why are you like this? Always exaggerating, always getting in trouble, getting me in trouble. _I am. Fucking. Tired. Of your bullshit._ And this has to stop. You’re driving me insane.” Adrian couldn’t even look mad at this point, being on the verge of collapsing from the lack of sleep. He just stood there, with a headless stuffed toy on his right hand and a big pair of eye bags on his face. 

“Hah! And what are you going to do? Shout at me and break my things? Set all of my plushies on fire? Kick me out of the room?” The expression on Dara’s face changed. Now he looked less like a devastated boyfriend and more like a cynical spoiled child, as if he were the one in control of the situation and could win everything, from a simple fight between roommates to a war between gangs. And, in some way, he could. Dara was very well known on campus for being not only good at getting in trouble, but for always winning. He wasn’t that tall, or that muscular, but his body was in good shape, and he liked to keep it that way. He was fast, agile and calculating, as if that was a part of himself, part of his nature. Some people saw him as a good guy with bad ways, others as a criminal. Mystery and rumors surrounded him, and even if there was no proof, everyone knew. _You don’t mess with Dara._

That kept people at line with him, but also separated him from the rest of the world. He had friends everywhere, but no one was truly his friend. He was surrounded by people, but he was always alone, like there was a barrier between him and the rest. It was strange, and contradictory, just as himself and his (not so) secret love for cute things. 

“Even if I want to throw out all your garbage and burn it to ashes, I don’t have the strength to do it. I don’t even know how I am standing on my feet right now! On the last seventy hours, these strange people won’t stop knocking at my door demanding to see you, telling me that they’re going to kill you and, oh, of course, don’t forget that one big man that threatened me and threw me across the fucking room! And the other one that pointed at me with a knife because you picked a fight with him on a club!” 

At that, little by little, realization came to him. Dara lowered his head. Yes, he was an idiot, but he knew that Adrian was right. The man wasn’t a bad person. He was the closest person on his life even if they didn’t get along sometimes, and he didn’t deserve all that mess, all that danger. The albino just stayed on his knees, knowing he had fucked up. 

“Know what, dude? I don’t know in what kind of bullshit you got yourself into this time, but I appreciate my life. So, until all this is resolved, and until you start thinking about the things you do and the people you put in danger, just get out of here.” 

“You... ARE YOU REALLY KICKING ME OUT?” 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” 

“But... I’m paying for this room.” 

“I just paid the rent for the next month. And if I, or someone else, tells the director that you’re out of control again, they’re going to kick you out not only from the room.” 

Yes, he knew. He had a bad record, and if he kept pushing the buttons, someday it was going to slap him on the face. But he wanted to stay. He wanted to learn, to study, to know more about the music he loved. He didn’t want to leave university. 

Adrian must have seen the look on his face, because the annoyed look on his expression softened a bit. 

“You know I... appreciate you. You’re smart and talented, and you have the will to do something good with your life... you have a great future ahead. But if you keep like this...” He sighed, bringing his hands to his head and stirring his hair. He looked really tired, and Dara felt a sting on his chest “I’m doing this for your own good. Go, get some time alone and when you get your thoughts in order, come back.” 

Dara let out a sight, standing up and grabbing Caty’s head from his ex-roommate's hand, then his body. “Okay, mom.” 

Now he was a bit angry and hurt. But he knew that even if he started crying, he wasn’t going to make Adrian go back on his decision. He passed by Adrian’s side and entered the room. Then he grabbed his backpack, phone, money, his bass and his favorite plushie. Dara didn’t know where he was going, but he was going to figure something out, like he always did. It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept on the streets before. That brought up a lot of memories, but the freckled boy pushed them back, knowing that his life was different now. He was different. Here, nobody could mess with him, or make fun of him... he wasn’t in danger. Here, he was just Dara. The lonely and dangerous boy. The criminal, the lover of adorable things. No big responsibilities, no great magic... not a Fae, just a human. 

A “human” starting second year of uni without a place to sleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Oliver**

A pair of big brown eyes watched the scene with little interest, the sun reflecting on them and making them glow in shades of green, that were quickly covered by the shadow of a book. He was used to his schoolmates acting like monkeys, but that was just so... incredibly pitiful to look at. He cringed on the inside, asking himself how could someone do that in front of the entire building and not die from embarrassment. 

It was the start of his second year on college, and the first day of his new life. “Dorm life!”, his mothers and sisters had said with excitement, like he would finally start doing all the crazy stuff he never did before... of course, that was not going to happen. He was enough of an introvert to stay all day on his house, between bookshelves and the mixed smell of coffee and old pages. He rather listened to his sisters talking about their love life all day than try to bond with a stupid classmate or a roommate or whatever. He just wanted to go home. But that wasn’t an option. 

Just a month ago he told his moms he wanted to study from home, going to classes online and all that. But they took it like he wanted to isolate himself from the world! And well, he wasn’t exactly fond of people, but he wouldn’t... 

Well, yes, he wanted to isolate himself from others. And his family wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Oliver arrived the day before, arranging his things and settling in. There was no sign of his roommate, and it was the best that way, otherwise things would be awkward, or so he thought. Fortunately, the bed next to his was still empty when he decided to go take a look around and maybe find some peaceful place to read. And he had found it, until he heard those guys making a fuss over a cat plushie or something like that. College students sure were strange... 

Okay, he wanted to say he grabbed his things and went back to his room, but it was interesting seeing all the chaos on his first day. He expected some blood or at least a couple of punches, but it ended with the weird white-haired guy getting kicked out of the room. Oliver couldn’t suppress the chuckle that left his mouth at the sight of a pitiful grown-ass man walking with a mutilated stuffed toy on his hand, with eyes so dead that people would have thought he just lost the war. 

In a second, all the people were back on their own business, and Oliver as well went back to his reading. It didn’t take him long to be absorbed again on the story, a mystery story about a girl that started seeing ghosts and wanted to help them find the light and pass on and all that shit. Some creatures were nice, but some were... very scary, and violent. Right on that moment she was running away from a head. Literally a head, without eyes. Oliver scoffed, “I bet she’s dead and a ghost too. All these stories end the same way.” 

He would see it on the last book, maybe. 

Right now, his only problem was the light. Why was the sun suddenly gone? It was night already? It couldn’t be... he had to move to another place with better lighting. 

Then he raised his head, only to find a guy looking down on him. Or at his book. He didn’t know. 

Oliver didn’t say anything, watching the white-haired man with a raised eyebrow. What the fuck was he doing? 

Oh... _oh._ It was _that_ guy. _The crazy guy._

“Hum... What do you want?” He asked, eyeing the other. Now that the plushie guy was near him, he could make some details he ignored before. His skin was a bit dark, like an olive color, and looked smooth. Dark freckles were splayed all over him, he could see them on his nose and cheeks, even on his arms and shoulders. 

He wondered if they were _everywhere._

Trying not to show his thoughts, he continued his inspection, finding a pair of obsidian orbs looking right at his own. He immediately knew. That guy was a walking disaster, starting from his looks (what was that bed hair? Was it bed hair or just savage, like its owner? It was long and tangled and... _just a mess_ ), to his stupid smile. He acted as if he knew something, like he could just mess with Oliver without consequences... 

_Well, it would be funny to see him try._

“Oh, you sure are cute! I saw you looking at me when-” 

“When you made a show in front of the whole campus looking pitiful, miserable and like an idiot?” 

At that, the guy paused, lifting a finger “Aaah, that, _and..._ right now.” 

“Right now?”, Oliver repeated, not catching what the hell he was trying to say. 

“Right now. And, you know? I accept. Now, I need a favor, and you are going to help me. Deal?” 

“Eh...” 

Again, he didn’t know what to say. It was just the first day, and trying to decipher the behavior of hormonal young-adults was already being a pain in the ass. The other just stood there, looking at him like he was the funniest thing ever. And Oliver _hated_ that look. 

He snapped. Closing his book, the brown-haired boy stood up. 

“If you’re looking for something to entertain you for the rest of the year, let me tell you two things: first, you won’t find it here. Second, I think we’re way too old for this... like bullying thing. We’re not on elementary school anymore.” 

He expected a lot of things. If the guy was as crazy as he thought, he could do anything. Like punching him on the face. Maybe beat him up. Oliver didn’t plan on staying still and quiet, he was going to stand up and take it... he knew he couldn’t win against the other. The boy was taller (It wasn’t hard to be taller than him, with his five-and-something-foot height, he was just... very smaller than average), and was a little bit muscular. Not like him, with his chubby body and baby face. 

Well, he expected anything but the stupid smile that showed on the stranger’s face. 

“Elementary school?! Oooooh, I never went to it!” 

And again, he didn’t know... _ugh, he was giving up._

“Yeah... I can see it.” 

The other just kept on smiling at him, ignoring the obvious insult. 

“Look... I just... I don’t know how to help you, okay? My deepest condolences and may your plushie rest in peace, but I don’t know how to repair it. Now, will you leave me alone?” 

“My...?” The guy looked a bit confused, then he started laughing “No, you got it totally wrong! What I am asking is: would you let me stay in your room for the night... or more than one night, if you prefer?” 

He winked at Oliver, and the poor thing just wanted to go running back to his room. 

And maybe, _maybe_ he blushed a bit. 

Enough of interaction for one day. 

“I’m sorry, I have a roommate and he doesn’t like... late-night visits”, he told the lie very quickly, watching the freckled guy’s expression turn a little disappointed. He sighed, and Oliver almost gave up. _Almost._

“Okay, then... I’ll get going. Thanks for... y’know.” 

He looked away from Oliver, raising his hand to pat his head. On a regular day, he would be annoyed and would snap at him, but the look on his face... felt very lonely. Suddenly, he didn’t want the other to go. 

But just as fast as he appeared, he was gone. 

Oliver went back to his room, distracted and thinking of obsidian eyes and a playful smile. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

**Nikolay**

Finally. It was over. 

No more lectures. No more fights. No more people trying to manage his life. 

Nikolay (or _Kolia,_ as his mother and brother called him) was well aware of the fact that _he was a fucking cliché._

And no, he wasn’t proud of it, thank you very much. 

But it was really _hard._ It was hard to not be what people wanted him to be, to get out of that role that he played since he was a child. He had to fulfill this role; it was his responsibility. 

But he was tired. Tired of his mother barging into his life. Tired of keeping this façade. Yes, he was a rich, spoiled guy. And yes, he could tell he was very attractive to others. But that wasn’t all of him. He was more than that. _He was a person..._

...well, no. He was a vampire. 

Hadn’t he said it? _A fucking cliché._

Okay, so, he was this pathetic young man running away from the responsibilities that came with being part of a wealthy family and having a very controlling mother. On top on that, he was a creature that lately people got _incredibly_ turned on over. And, don’t forget, he was hella edgy (like “if I don’t dye my hair at least once in a month, I go fucking riot” edgy). So, yeah, he was _that_ kind of guy. The “fuckboy” type? Yes. That. 

Just thinking about the rumors that surrounded him made Kolia want to hide on a hole and never come out. It was so damn embarrassing. 

But it was easy... being what others wanted, it was easy. 

He didn’t know what to do. 

Okay, let’s think about the positive stuff! He finally got his mother to agree with him moving out. But with the condition that he had to live on the campus. That made things a little harder, because that meant he was moving out only temporarily. Maybe that was what his mother wanted. 

Or maybe it was her way of saying: “See? You will never get away from your family.” 

That was... very creepy. 

The thing is, he was now in a shared room, but he hadn’t seen his roommate since he arrived. Looking at his side of the room, he saw all the things perfectly arranged. There weren’t any posters or personal things beside a few books and photos of different women. 

Were his family all women or was he just a strange guy? 

He hoped it was the first. 

… 

All his questions were answered when he saw a little young boy walking through the door. 

At first, he thought he maybe was a relative of the other guy living there. Then that boy looked at him with big eyes, filled with perplexity. The chubby guy went stiff, his body getting tense and his pupils dilatating. He observed Nikolay like he meant danger, and that was just so... incredibly _cute._

_“He looks just like a little kitten”_ , Nikolay thought. 

“What are you doing in my- _oh,_ I see. You’re my roommate.” The brunet answered his own question, looking like he was talking to himself, but still on a defensive mode. Nikolay was used to knowing new people, to play the popular guy and maintain composure in front of others. But this guy... he had this intense, analyzing look that gave him the feeling that he could see right through him. Nikolay almost shivered, evading that gaze. 

After a few seconds of silence and an awkward cough, he said: “Hi, I’m Nikolay. So... we’re roommates now?” 

The other just looked at him like he was stupid. “Yeah, I just said that.” 

“Oh- yeah, you’re right, haha...” 

Fuck. That was so uncomfortable. 

He was 6 feet tall. A big man being intimidated by a little, grumpy thing. Nikolay didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there, with a hand on his nape and an anxious look on his face. Then, the two of them went to their own places, the smaller man reading a book while Nikolay organized his things. 

_“It’s going to be a long semester...”_ , he thought. 

That first interaction was enough to know he shouldn’t bother his roommate. He didn’t even say his name! What the hell was his problem? Was he so insecure he had to get all defensive like that with someone he just met? 

_...oh. Right._

Well, now he felt like an idiot. 

He tried staying out of the other’s sight and went to his own business, until he faced a bit of a problem. The thing is, he didn’t have enough space on the bathroom closet to put his things. Maybe the brunet didn’t expect his roommate to show up so suddenly, and forgot to move his things to make space for him. Or maybe he just did not care. 

But Nikolay was a polite person, so he couldn’t just move the other’s things out of his way without permission. 

Slowly (like he was approaching a cat), he walked to the smaller guy, patting his shoulder lightly to get his attention. 

The “kitty” looked at him with an uninterested expression and this time _he shivered._

“Can- can I ask you something?” the vampire put a fake, “charming” smile on his face. It used to work on people! 

That only made things worse. 

“You know... even though you look like some character straight out of a wattpad fanfic, I won’t sleep with you.” He said, barely lifting his eyes from his book. 

Blood rushed to Nikolay’s face, painting it bright red. “I- That wasn’t what I was going to ask! How can I- This is not-” 

Gods, just _kill him._

He didn’t have time to explain himself, because the little beast attacked again: “Oooh, so you’re saying I’m not enough for you?” His expression was so blank, the poor man couldn’t tell what he was thinking! He wanted to hide himself from the wild cat before he was scratched to death! 

“What?! No! It’s not like that either! Please don’t get me wrong, you are very attractive, but- Gods, this is not what I wanted to-” 

Then, just a few seconds before Nikolay’s embarrassing death, the wild cat smiled a little, and the vampire froze. 

“Hey, I’m just kidding, edgy boy. Don’t die.” 

It was beautiful. He was beautiful. The way his chestnut eyes seemed to glow, the little dimple on his right cheek, his playful look... 

Oh no, his roommate was _adorable._

“Look, I’m sorry for... well, for treating you like that. It’s difficult, getting used to new people. But I think you know that already.” 

He was talking. _The boy was talking to him._ Nikolay kept on watching him like he just grew a pair of cat ears or something. 

“By the way, I’m Oliver. I hope we can get along.” 

_An adorable name._

“Yeah... me too.” 

That day, Kolia went to bed thinking about the boy reading a book just a few steps away from him. 

He forgot about the bathroom closet.


	2. Kitty-cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the wait, it took me so much time to get this chapter done. Things are a bit complicated in my life, so I couldn't concentrate and write ToT.  
> But, finally the second chapter is here! I didn't have the time to get it edited, so sorry if there's a mistake, and please let me know if you find one so I can edit it <3  
> Warning: a little bit of violence.

**Dara**

After the show he made in front of everyone, including the cute guy he tried to “seduce” into letting him stay in his room, Dara had no place to go. He called a few “friends” and some acquaintances, but with the start of classes they had more important things to do than worry about a boy they once fucked with.

He was running out of options, making a mental list of the people he knew, and if they were on good or bad terms with him. Dara was a good guy, but he was easily drawn to trouble. That meant he had messed up with a lot of people. People who now hated him and wanted to beat him up. Or worse.

So, after making a few calls, Dara found out he didn’t have a choice. The freckled guy wasn’t proud of a lot of things that happened in the past. A long time ago he promised himself he would change. But now he was fucking up again, so what if he went to that place? What if he made it worse?

The place where he made a lot of mistakes, one after another. It was a very dark part of his life, and now he was coming back.

Dara tried to think about something else. He didn’t want to pity himself or make others feel sorry for him, for the life he led when he was younger and didn’t understand this world... literally. 

The only thing that came to his mind was that boy. What was his name...? Oh, right, he hadn’t asked. He just flew away, like an idiot. How could he not? He wasn’t on his right mind at that moment, having seen how Adrian destroyed his beautiful Caty, the last cat plushie of his very large collection. He had to fight with an old lady for that... but it was a story for another time.

Back to the boy, the first thought that came to Dara when he saw him was:  _ why is he looking at me like I’m less than a bug beneath his shoe? Is he looking for a fight?  _

Then, he saw those eyes. They were like little gems, in a cat-like form. They fit perfectly on his almost childish face. He was cute, v _ ery cute, _ and if there was a thing Dara loved from the human world, they were cute things. He wanted to hold him and crush his body on a hug, like he did with his plushies. He wanted to grab his cheeks and squeeze them between his hands, and see if they were as soft as they looked.

Then, after the plushie scandal, he decided to approach him, drawn like a moth towards the light. There was something about him, something Dara couldn't decipher. He could only stand there, watching him, trying to find whatever it was that made him so special...

But he only saw another ordinary human, enjoying a good book. Nothing more.

His voice snapped Dara out of his thoughts, and looking into those eyes again, he could see some interest despite the sharp words that came out of his mouth. Dara took advantage of the moment to try and find a place to stay temporarily, but that only ended up making him look stupid in front of the other. Not that it bothered him, he was used to look stupid all the time. The freckled man didn’t know what shame was.

Even if it didn’t end well, something made him think of that boy. His thoughts were drawn to him again and again, as if it were magic. What was the little bookworm hiding?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Ah, time really flies when you’re doing nothing...” 

Dara was leaning against the wall of one of the old buildings in the area. The zone itself was neglected, though quite crowded with people, it just wasn't impressive enough to care for its looks.

Every city has its suburbs, those neighborhoods where most people had to be careful, especially after a certain hour. Nightfall was the perfect time for robbery victims, and the poor souls there weren’t going to be the exception.

The dark-skinned guy wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He preferred to turn a blind eye to  _ certain incidents _ , especially now that he was staying with his friend.

Carla was the definition of "bad girl", and more than that. She was constantly surrounded by criminals belonging to one of the many gangs in the city, her “family”, as she called them. She was tall, with sharp eyes and words, and a horrible personality. She was not a good person, nothing about her was warm or welcoming, and she even seemed to lack empathy most of the times.

But, for some reason, the women had a soft spot for Dara.

Dara had come to the city thanks to an exchange scholarship, so that he could finish his high school studies and begin to specialize in music. He was an extremely smart and talented boy, so the principal saw him as another investment. And it was easy at first: for the first time he would have a stable life, something that belonged to him. He just had to behave and get excellent grades.

But old habits die hard, and he soon felt lost. Things stopped making sense. Why study, if no one really cared? Why try so hard, if his whole life he was going to be seen as a number? He found himself hating that world as much as he hated his own. Yes, Dara didn’t belong to the human world. He didn’t want to go back to the Magic World either. He just wanted a place where they could let him be. And that place did not exist.

So, he ended up going back to old habits. Stealing, getting into fights, creating conflicts... and he knew. He knew very well that this was not him. But it was the best way to release everything he carried inside.

That was how he met Carla. The girl was a couple of years older than him, and she was the responsible for giving him one of the beatings of his life. He ended up with several broken bones and two black eyes. But she took him to the "base" of her gang (an abandoned old building, almost in ruins but still served as a refuge), and there she cured him, claiming that the only way to clean up his debt was joining her gang.

They were so different, yet so similar that for the first time Dara felt he had a place in the world. But being in a gang meant doing worse things. Stealing insignificant things turned into violent robberies. The fights between two, in big conflicts for territory. But what changed his life the most was technology. With his intelligence, it was not difficult for him to learn to navigate the darkest places on the internet, getting into businesses that even now would stir his stomach.

In a nutshell, Dara fell very low. So much that when he realized, it was too late. The damage was done, and he was a criminal. It was a miracle he wasn’t discovered yet, his life ruined.

When he decided to leave without looking back, he promised himself that he would never return.

And now, a year later, he was there. Surrounded by these people, by criminals who would not hesitate to harm others, to ruin lives and families, to kill.

Three days had passed since he left campus. He was grateful that he hadn’t lost contact with Carla after leaving the gang, since only one call was enough to be welcomed by her again. 

She had been the reason they didn't look for Dara after he left, since the woman was practically the boss's right hand. If it weren't for her, he might not even be alive. He kept too many secrets. But she was able to convince them, promising that Dara was not a threat, that he would just finish his studies and go back with them.

Ha! he couldn’t even finish them.

The freckled guy lit another cigarette. A bad habit that, apparently, he picked up again in just a few days.

The alley was dark and damp, perfect for dragging people around and robbing them without being seen. He would feel sorry if it weren't for the fact that you had to be a real idiot to walk through that place in the middle of the night. Everyone knew what was going on there, and soon the gang would have to change locations to search for new victims, which was easier said than done.

The guys seemed to be impatient, until one of them signaled, marking the arrival of an oblivious, poor target. 

And then, he heard a scream.

“Ah... there, they have him.”

He stomped on the cigarette butt and took another one from the pack. He was about to bring it to his mouth when he heard  _ that voice _ :

“What the hell do you want?! I have nothing on me, leave me alone!”

“Shut the fuck up and give us what you have!”

His eyes went wide. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oliver**

Oliver never thought his luck would be  _ that _ bad. Being robbed on the third day of school? Yeah, just his luck.

Yes, he was a bit far from campus, but it wasn't his fault that the best cafe in town was in the middle of the suburbs! It was like a jewel hidden inside an ordinary stone. It had the best coffee Oliver had ever tasted, the more delicious cakes and a huge library. The place was also quiet and not too crowded, so he had spent a lot of time studying there, while having a good latte, until the evening.

He must have paid more attention to the group watching him from afar as he made his way back to the dorms. The boy had noticed a few suspicious glances, but he didn’t think something like that would happen to him.

_ But  _ he wasn’t  _ that _ stupid either. He never went out with much money or valuable things. That day he only carried enough for a latte and a chocolate muffin. He hadn’t even brought his phone. Oliver just wanted a quiet place to read.

But those idiots didn't seem to understand what he was saying!

The guys had taken him by surprise, grabbing him by the hood of his sweater and practically dragging him into one of the dark alleys.  _ “Thank gods, I didn't bring my phone with me. If they stole it, I would have killed myself” _ , he thought. And he wasn’t exaggerating, the little electronic device had his life in it.

The place was dark and he could barely make out the figures, but he knew there were at least five guys. He also knew that he couldn't escape this unharmed, but common sense didn't work on Oliver when he was nervous. If he was a little shit all the time, when he was anxious it got  _ worse. _

“I already told you! I don’t have anything!”

“Easy now, shorty”, the brunet went stiff as he felt two hands on his shoulders, a voice talking almost sweetly next to his ear. I took every drop of self-control to not give in and show his true form, something that happened when he felt too nervous or vulnerable “Just be a good boy and give us anything you have. Your phone, money, a watch, anything, really... do that and we’ll let you go unharmed.”

_ “ARE THEY DEAF?!” _ The poor boy shouted internally.

“Why can’t you understand? I. Do. Not. Have. Anything. I don’t carry my things around because of people like you! I didn’t bring my phone, and my wallet is fucking empty! Want me to repeat it so you dumb fuckers get it already?!”

When he was done shouting things, he realized his mistake.  _ “Fuck, Oliver! Why on earth would you insult the guys robbing you?! You idiot!” _

As expected, the guys didn’t take it well. The one behind him was really fast, trapping him with an arm around his middle, and suddenly the short boy had a knife against his throat. Oliver didn’t move, the fear making him paralyzed. He could feel his heart beating fast, and he wondered if the others could feel it too, if they knew the  effect they had on him, if they liked the feeling of having power over another’s person life. Maybe they didn’t. Maybe they were just high and wanted more drugs. Maybe they were nervous too... but in the end, they were the bad guys.

They were going to kill Oliver, because he had nothing to give them. And they wanted  _ something. _

His head was spinning, and he could hear laughs around him, making him feel small,  _ so small.  _ They were saying something, but Oliver couldn’t hear.

He felt the knife pressing against the skin of his throat, and he closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he didn’t see it, it wouldn’t hurt.

_ “ _ _ Mierda _ _.  _ _ Perdón _ _ ,  _ _ mamá _ _ Miri,  _ _ mamá _ _ Jade,  _ _ hermanas _ _... lo  _ _ siento _ __ _ mucho _ _. No  _ _ quería _ __ _ causar _ __ _ problemas _ _.” _

Was he really prepared to die? 

_ “I don’t want to die.” _

Then, he heard a growl. It was deep, almost animal. Oliver just wanted to run. And he did, when he felt he was being released. He couldn’t feel the blade on his skin, either. So, he ran, as far as the alley let him. Then he curled up on the cold ground, wanting to disappear. There was a ringing in his ears, and he felt himself changing, transforming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dara**

_ He was going to kill them. _

From all the people in this city, from all the victims they could have chosen... they went and messed with  _ that boy. _

Apart from the conversation they had a few days ago, Dara didn’t know a thing about the shorty. He didn’t even know his name. But he felt... Dara didn’t know, he just couldn’t stand the thought of him getting hurt. These people weren’t playing. If their victims gave them what they wanted, they would let that person go. But the other boy wasn’t like that. He would stand up, he knew, he could  _ feel it.  _ From the start he had been stubborn and sarcastic, as if it was his nature to be like that, like he was born to  _ fight back _ . And that was okay, it was adorable __ at some point, but now? This wasn’t the right moment for that. 

They could do something horrible to him. They could kill him, just for the heck of it. Their minds were ruined, they were  _ twisted.  _

_ “And you are right here, with them.” _

Dara did a lot of bad things in the past, but he would  _ never _ kill an innocent. And he wasn't going to let anyone do it on his sight. One thing was robbing some unlucky soul, or harming a person who deserves it. But, doing what they were doing...  _ never. _

He regretted his decision.  _ He shouldn’t have come back. _

He felt the anger piling up. He felt the exhaustion of being day after day with people he absolutely despised. He felt the hate, the disappointment with himself.  _ What the fuck was he doing.  _

_ He growled. _

Dara loved to use magic, but that was something he had to refrain from doing when in others presence. Usually, he would do some small tricks to annoy people, but that was just his nature. He was a fae, after all. They were known for using magic to have a little fun. And it was even more tempting in the human world, having so many humans around who didn’t know a thing about the supernatural beings that surrounded them... it wasn’t easy to restrain himself.

And when he reached that point when everything became too much? When a little drop made the glass overflow? When he couldn’t hold back his feelings, his hatred, his insecurities...  _ his power _ ?

Then, he turned into the Dara that everyone talked about. 

The first guy that noticed was the one holding the petrified victim. He held the knife on his hand with pride, after all it was the proof of his courage and power over someone else’s life. And they loved it, they got high on that feeling as much as on drugs. To do dangerous, horrible things, and getting away from any rule or punishment? To show the world that once had their back on you that you were better than them? To hold their lives and feelings in your hands, as if you were some  kind of god? It was incredible, better than money, better than any drug.

He knew that feeling.

He hated the look on the guy’s eyes as he looked down on the shorter boy. A twisted smile appeared on his face when he saw the brown eyes filling with unshed tears, and he seemed almost hungry. “Now, now, you really have nothing for me? I’m not patient man... right, guys?” The others just laughed, used to the sickening show in front of them. Dara could see the knife digging deeper on the boy’s flesh, drawing a drop of blood that went down his neck.

He made another unnatural noise, and this time he didn’t hold back his magic.

It flowed through and outside him, running through his veins like it was blood, concentrating on his fingertips and making them tingle. This was an offensive-like magic, not like the little mental tricks of making things disappear. The air around them changed, and now the guys were looking at him with terror. How could they not? He was surrounded by magic, absorbing it from the life around him. It made his aura visible in different colors, merging and twisting, a living force that now he directed at will. And they knew it, even though they didn’t understand. They knew he was dangerous.

He closed his hand, and the air around the guy holding the knife tightened, squeezing his neck and restraining his breath. The same went on with his right hand, and soon the weapon was dropped to the ground with a metallic sound. Now free, the brunet ran off to the other side of the alley, but Dara’s attention wasn’t on him.

It was on the guy trying to hold the air around himself, without avail. Only Dara’s magic could make the energy around himself take a solid form, and he could make others feel it only if he wanted. It was kind of a trick, too. A more twisted, cruel trick. 

If he couldn’t end that bastard’s life, then he was going to end his sanity. 

The pathetic human kept on trying, moving his hands around, trying to get a hold of something, of  _ someone.  _ Between choked sounds, he cried for help.

Most of his friends had fled when they saw they couldn’t win against the white-haired guy. The other two were paralyzed on their places, with fear of making a wrong move.

Dara just smiled... it was easy.  _ So easy _ . They loved to feel like gods, but when the time came, they acted like the scum they were. Nothing more than cowards. Nothing more than trash.

“Did you like it? Feels good, right? Having the power to make others fear you, and do what you want...” he finally said, looking at the struggling guy in front of him. But he couldn’t respond. Ah, that was boring.

“Well, I don’t want to do a villain’s monologue or something like that. It’s fucking dumb, and cringing. Isn’t it embarrassing when you see it on a movie? Makes me want to throw up.”

He finally let the guy go, and soon he was on his knees, gasping and coughing. Dara looked right at him, and he loved the horrified expression on those eyes... right now, he was seeing his true form, with completely dark eyes with no pupils, something that the humans described as  _ soulless.  _ “If you dare go near him again, I will make your life so miserable you’ll just want to end it yourself to escape, okay?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He heard them running off, as he made his way back to the scared boy. He was crouched on a corner, with his hands on top of his head. He looked like one of those bugs that made themselves in a little ball, but then he recalled the situation they were in “Hey, are you... okay?” He asked, like an idiot, because it was obvious: he wasn’t okay at all. He tried to get closer, but the guy just curled up even more, and Dara felt terrible. He looked so small...

“I know. You must be scared... but I promise, I mean no harm. And they won’t come back. They will leave you alone.”

The brunet didn’t say anything for a good minute, that felt like an eternity. Then, suddenly, he talked: “Just... just go. Leave me alone.”

“Look, I just want to help, okay? I won’t do anything to you-”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”, he shouted. And then, Dara noticed... something was off.

Humans didn’t have cat ears, right?

“Wait, you... are you not human?!”

The boy didn’t say anything, but little by little he lifted his head. 

Where human ears should have been, there were a pair of fluffy, brown cat ears. They were a tone darker than the rest of his head, but...  _ they were cat ears. _

_ It. Was. So. Fucking. Cute! _

“What... stop looking at me like that! I know you’re not human either!” He looked a little ashamed, his plump cheeks getting a beautiful pink color while he tried to cover up his ears. Then, like having a revelation, he put on his hood.

His ears sticked out.

“UUUGH I HATE THIS!”

“So... your ears show when you’re scared?”

“None of your business.” Said the shorter guy, standing up and evading his gaze.

“Oh, c’mon! It’s fucking cute!” 

“Shut up! And... what on earth are you? What was that power?”

For a second, Dara looked serious “I am... a vampire.”

The “ catboy ” raised an eyebrow.

“You do not believe me?! How could you be so cruel as to not acknowledge my existence?!”

“Because you’re not a vampire, I’m not that stupid.” He started to walk off the alley, and Dara went right behind him.

“What’s your name,  catboy ? Can I touch your ears?”

“Oliver. And no, if you touch them, I’ll bite you.”

“REALLY?  Awwww , so cute.”

“You really are an idiot... if you’re not telling me what you are,  _ Dara _ , then I’ll just believe you’re another dumb human and what happened in the alley was you being too high on drugs and energizing. But, in return, you’ll keep your mouth shut about the... ears, and all that.”

They went out the alley, and stayed right on the edge, one in front of another. The lights on the roadside washed them in shades of orange, and Dara just smiled.

“Then, I’ll let you believe that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! It was a very chaotic chapter, and it wasn't easy to write it, but I hope you could understand what was happening even if my descriptions are a little bit off.  
> Now, about the novel and the release of chapters, I want you to know that I'm uploading this novel on Tapas too. If you're familiar with the platform, I recommend you to read it there. There will be early and faster updates and extras. Here is the link: https://tapas.io/series/Fangs-Magic-and-a-Cat/info
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting! Please let me know what character is your fav and why <3


End file.
